poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Flintstones
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Flintstones is another Land Before Time crossover film planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It's unknown if the film will be shown on YouTube. Plot Littlefoot and his friends (along with SpongeBob, Stan, Baloo, and their friends) have time-traveled back to Bedrock to reunite with The Flintstones and the Rubbles. Trivia *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Baloo, Bagheera, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, The Flying Dutchman, Aladdin, Abu, Iago, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jack Skellington, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Chanticleer, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Pterano, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Manny, Sid, Diego, Oogie Boogie, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Abis Mal, Rothbart, Hades, Ursula, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, The Machine, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), The Horned King, Creeper, The Grand Duke of Owls, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, Carface, Killer, and Professor Screweyes guest star in this film. *Oogie Boogie, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Abis Mal, Rothbart, Hades, Ursula, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, The Machine, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), The Horned King, Creeper, The Grand Duke of Owls, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, Carface, Killer, and Professor Screweyes will work for Cliff Vandercave in this film. *Baloo and Fred Flintstone were performed by John Goodman in 2003 and 1994 respectively. *Like TtarkosaurusRex2's film Pooh's Adventures of The Flintstones Movie, this is an NTSC film (taken from a Movieplex HD on Demand showing of the real film) with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, the Madagascar films, The Black Cauldron, the Aladdin films, Free Willy 1-3, The Goonies, The Nightmare Before Christmas, the Scooby-Doo films, the Mickey Mouse films, A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, Rock-a-Doodle, and the All Dogs Go to Heaven films, the Looney Tunes films, Dinosaur, Sleeping Beauty, and The Little Mermaid films. *''The Land Before Time'', An American Tail, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and The Flintstones were produced by Amblin Entertainment and released by Universal Pictures. Category:Spin-off films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Yru17 Category:Prehistoric Adventure films